


or dead

by kawaii_alpacasso



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_alpacasso/pseuds/kawaii_alpacasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaoru might be the more mature twin, but that doesn't mean he can't get jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	or dead

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not exactly used to posting my fanfics online so........yolo! /dead  
> p.s., this entire thing was based on "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance, hence the title and part names. there isn't any actual death. i promise.  
> p.p.s., part 3 is from hikaru's pov, 5 is from a general pov and the rest are from kaoru's pov

~-~-~-~-~-~

I - make you stay

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

if only she was never here.

if only she never joined us.

if only.

 

i drop hints to _him_ constantly. _he_ never hears me. not what i really mean when we act. _he_ used to always understand.

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

II - is it hard understanding?

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

or maybe he does hear me.

maybe he understands.

maybe.

 

i've seen _him_ smile like _that_ once (maybe twice) since _she_ arrived. maybe _he_ does understand. maybe _he's_ too preoccupied with _her_ to care.

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

III - asleep

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

he's alive.

he's sleeping.

he cares.

 

i'm so scared when _he_ does this. when _he_ sleeps in so long. _he_ promised never to scare me. _wake up_.

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

IV - 'cause i see you lying next to me

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

he's there?

with me?

he cares?

 

i wake up with skin touching mine. _his_? _he_ had a date with _her_ today. _he's_ here? beside me?

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

V - i am not afraid

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

he intertwines his body with his.

he presses his lips against his.

he lets his voice crash against his.

 

_i'm not scared, hikaru._

_i know._

_you can go to her, hikaru._

_i know._

_we shouldn't be together, hikaru._

_i know._


End file.
